


I'll Always Be Your Kid

by Pureblood_nerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Endgame, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_nerd/pseuds/Pureblood_nerd
Summary: Description: Peter Parker is getting ready for his prom with a little helping hand and fatherly advice from Tony Stark.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	I'll Always Be Your Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Not Endgame compliant. Just a bunch of fluff between the best father-son duo. Morgan is not mentioned but if you squint you can fit her in. My first story I have posted on here and I hope you like it! :)

“Peter! I’m leaving now honey” came May’s voice from the door. Peter finished buttoning his shirt and ran down the hall to his aunt. “Bye, have a good night” Peter said, pulling May in for a hug. May had a night shift that she tried so desperately to get out of. May let go of him and held him at arm’s length keeping her hands on his shoulders. “I will try sweetheart. Again, I’m really sorry I can’t be here to help you get ready. I still can’t believe it’s your prom! It feels like only a few years ago we were looking at tutorials for tying your tie for Homecoming!” May laughed. Peter chuckled. In reality it had been eight years, but because they both disappeared in the blip it was only three for them, three very eventful years. “Don’t worry about it, they need you more than I do. I think I can figure out how to get dressed on my own” he joked. May pulled him in for one last tight hug, placed a kiss on his cheek and turned for the door. “Have fun sweetie, and say hi to MJ for me” she said as she pulled the door open. “I will, love you May” Peter called waving. “I love you too honey” she called and turned, closing the door behind her.

Peter let out a sigh and turned back walking to his room. He pulled the suit jacket on and looked in the mirror. The suit was a little small on him; it was the same one he had wore to Homecoming. It had belonged to his uncle Ben. A small sad smile spread to his lips. It had been quite a few years, but it was times like this where he really missed his uncle; he wanted Ben to be here, he should be here. He should be here telling Peter about his prom and what to do and what to not, probably giving him a lecture about being safe which would make Peter scrunch up his face in embarrassment and May would join in and just try embarrass him more and they would all die laughing. Peter’s stomach tightened; both he and May missed him dearly and it stung to think of all the moments and memories they could have had.

Peter cough and shook his head; Ben wouldn’t want him to be sad, he would tell him to enjoy himself and to have fun; so, would May. He was going to prom after all. Prom! With his beautiful girlfriend MJ. He remembered her face when he asked her, of course Peter had messed it up and been awkward and stumbled on his words, but she just laughed and said yes. It made him smile and his chest warm. He had practiced what he was going to say in front of his mirror for a few more hours than he’d like to admit. He had bought her a bouquet of flowers and planned a heartfelt speech, but of course it turned into stutters and awkward shuffling and a whole lot of “ums” and ‘errs” and finally came out with “I-I know we’ve been together for a while now and… and maybe you assumed we would go-or-or maybe you don’t want to go-which I completely understand! B-but, if you want to… err… Will you go to Prom with me?”. He still cringed at his awkwardness now. MJ had just smiled, lightly punched his arm and said “Of course I want to go with you, dummy” before she kissed him. He really did love her, she was the best thing that had happened to him. Along with Ned and Mr. Stark of course.

Peter turned to his desk, pulling the tie from where it lay on the back of the chair, he was about to swing it over his head when there was a knock at the door. Peter stopped. Who would that be? He looked down at his watch 6:15pm, it wasn’t too late, but who would be at the door? Had May gotten out of the late shift? No, she would just use her key. There was a second knock, a little louder and that made Peter snap out of it and start walking down the hall. He stopped just before the door to listen, he could hear breathing and someone lightly tapping their toes. Peter sucked in a breath and pulled the door open. His mouth fell open slightly. “Took you long enough kid” Mr. Stark said as he walked into the apartment and shut the door behind him. “Tony? What are you doing here?” Peter asked. “What? Can’t a guy come and visit his favourite Spider-boy?” Tony said taking off his glasses and raising an eyebrow. Before Peter could say anything, Tony continued “It’s your prom kid! I wasn’t exactly gonna miss that.” He said. Peter couldn’t help the smile. He knew they had grown so much closer since the events of the snap, but it still warmed his heart that Tony remembered. “You remembered?’ he couldn’t help it, it just slipped out. “Of course, I did! Jeez kid, I’m not getting that old” Tony laughed. “Well…” Peter joked, laughing at the look of fake hurt on Tony’s face. “See these greys? They’re all on you” Tony accused, pointing a finger at Peter, which was hard as Peter finally noticed the things Tony was carrying. Under one arm was a box and the other held a long coat bag. 

“Erm, what’s all that?” Peter asked, motioning to Tony. He just held out the black coat bag to Peter who gingerly took it, not sure what to do or say. “That doesn’t answer my question” he added. “So, first a guy can’t come visit his kid, and now he’s not allowed to bring him presents?” Tony teased, placing a hand on his chest in fake shock. “What, so you’re Santa now?” Peter teased. “Oh shit, I knew you were young kid, with all your toys and your costume, but I think I gotta tell ya, he’s not real. Sorry buddy” Tony quipped. Peter gasped in fake shock. “No! My whole life is a lie! Next thing you’re gonna tell me the tooth fairy is fake too! Way to ruin my childhood Tony!”. They both laughed.

“But seriously, what is all this? Not that I’m not happy to see you! But what’s with the surprise visit and stuff?” Peter asked seriously. “I wasn’t gonna have my kid turn up to prom in a how-ever-many-years-old suit. We gotta have you looking your best” Tony said nonchalantly as he walked past Peter and into the living room, placing the box on the table and taking a seat on the couch. Peter shot around and followed him “What? T-Tony, you didn’t have to! I-I have a suit” Peter said, his voice getting smaller as he went on. He knew Tony was a billionaire and had the money to buy as many suits as he wanted along with anything else, but he always felt guilty when the man spent money on him. Also, knowing Tony, he probably bought the most expensive one he could find. “Come on Pete, no offence, but look at you, that suit is about two sizes too small” Tony gestured up and down. In truth, this suit was really tight, the arms of the jacket, well past his wrists. He looked down and saw the bottom of the pant legs almost showing the skin above his socks; Tony was right. He really had grown since Homecoming.

“Open it then. God, for an enhanced Spider-kid who can literally dodge bullets, you’re slow today” Tony lightly joking smiling, gesturing for Peter to open the suit bag. Peter bit his lip and unzipped the bag. He held out brand-new fresh, dark blue suit and just stared at it. This really was expensive. “Tony!” Peter gushed. “No, what have we said about your refusal to let me buy you things?” Tony interjected, holding up his hand, in truth; he knew Peter would react exactly like this. That was the reason he spent a little extra than he planned, just to see his face. He loved spoiling Peter, he never grew up with much and Tony would spend all of the money he had just to see his kid’s smile. “And what did we say about going over the top and spending too much money!?” Peter asked pointedly at his father-figure. He, of course was grateful, he was just grateful to spend time with Tony, but he could never see himself stopping the feeling of guilt when Tony spent money on him. “And like I say every time, look who you’re talking to. Let a dad spoil his son a little, will you?” Tony asked. Peter let his hand fall back to his side, accepting defeat. He smiled a little. Every time Tony called Peter his son, his chest would warm and he couldn’t hide his smile. “Thank you, Tony. Really, I love it” he chimed. “Go try it on then kid, don’t want to keep MJ waiting” Tony insisted, tapping his wrist. “Shit” Peter almost yelled and he ran back to his room. “Language kid!” Tony yelled laughing to himself. 

He leant back against the couch, placing his hands on his knees. If you’d have told him, even six or seven years ago, that he would be sitting here right now, with his (basically) son, getting ready for his prom, he’d have laughed in your face and called you crazy. He still couldn’t believe it himself sometimes; how he got so lucky to have Peter as his kid, have him think of him as his father. Even back in 2018, when himself and Peter had gotten closer, spent more time together and bonded more; Tony still wouldn’t believe that they would have gotten here. Then after the events on Titan -which the thought of still felt like an ice-cold fist tightening around his heart- Tony wanted nothing more than to be the best mentor and father to Peter he could. Those five years had been the worst of his life, sure after the first two years he began to accept Peter’s… death, and he became less depressed, but he never shed any shred of guilt that he carried with him, every minute, of every day. It was not until, even after he had Peter back in his arms, when Peter quite literally forced him into letting go of the guilt; always reminding him that is was not his fault. Of course, Tony would always blame himself, but with Peter back and his relentless optimism that some of the guilt started to subside. 

Peter pulled the slick, smooth, perfect-fitting suit jacket on and looked in the mirror. He had to admit; he looked good. He smiled despite himself and walked out to show Tony. “’Whatcha think?” Peter announced himself as he walked around to stand in the living room in front of Mr. Stark. Tony was pulled from his thoughts and looked up and bit his lip, placing a hand under his chin, studying Peter. Peter lowered his arms and widened his eyes. “What? You don’t like it? What’s wrong with it? What do I do? Is it not good?” Peter rambled and it made Tony chuckle slightly. “Kid! Kid, slow down!” Tony interrupted. He got up from the couch and walked over to his spluttering kid and placed his hands on his chest, flattening the suit. “You’re outshining me bud. MJ won’t be able to keep her hands off you. Do we need to have a talk about protection? I don’t want any spider-babies just yet” Tony teased, not able to hide his smirk. “Ugh, Tony please, I beg you; please stop” Peter said covering his face with his hand. Tony laughed and placed his hand on his shoulder. “I don’t know who would rip me apart faster; Pepper or May” He added. Peter groaned. “Kill me now, please” Peter said lightly pushing Tony’s hand off of his shoulder. “Okay, okay, I’m done teasing, what do you think?” Tony questioned, still smiling. Peter let his hand fall back to his side, sighing; grateful for the change in subject. “I really love it, thank you Tony, really” Peter said meeting his eyes, hopeful that Tony could see his gratitude his eyes. Tony brushed him off with a wave of his hand and a mumbled “Don’t mention it”.

“We’ve got about twenty minutes” Tony noted, checking his watch. Peter tensed, he really didn’t want to turn up late. He ran back into his room to grab his shoes. He almost fell into his desk chair picking up the brown shoes from the floor and about to slip it onto his foot when he stopped. He couldn’t wear these brown shoes with this dark blue suit! He also couldn’t wear his black converse he wore for homecoming. Oh no, what was he gonna do? Did they have enough time to go get some? He shot up and ran back out to meet Tony, sliding along the floor in his socks and stopped in front of Tony. “What?” he asked, the look of distress clear on Peter’s face. “I don’t have shoes! I mean of course I have shoes, I have trainers and my black converse I worse to homecoming, but I can’t wear them with this suit! I have dress shoes for the other suit, but they’re brown and they don’t go! Do we have time to run out and pick some up on the way? I don’t wanna ruin this suit by wearing those shoes!” Peter rambled. Tony simply turned around, picking up the box of the coffee table and handed it to Peter. Peter stopped jabbering and the look of pure shock made it hard for Tony to stop his snort. “You don’t think I didn’t think of that?” He questioned, raising his eyebrow. 

Peter looked from the box in his hands and back up and Tony. If it weren’t for the box in between them, he would have pulled Tony into a hug. He sat down on the dining room table and opened the box, again, shocked at the quality of the obviously, very expensive shoes. “If you say anything about money, I’m making you wear the pj’s from the ferry incident” Tony warned. Peter looked up and smiled, keeping his mouth tightly shut, only slightly worried he wasn’t kidding. He pulled the shoes out of the box and held it in his hands just admiring them for a second, risking a look at Tony, hoping he could see his gratitude once again. He pulled the shoe on, lifting up the pant leg to straighten his sock. “Oh, you’re not wearing Spider-Man socks?” Tony questioning looking at his son in shock; he really was rubbing off on him. Peter looked up, “I’s just a tiny picture!” Peter retorted. “For MJ’s sake, please tell me you’re not wearing matching Spider-Man undies?” Tony teased. Peter snorted. “Like you don’t have a pair of Iron Man ones!” Peter laughed as he pulled the other shoe on and began to tie the laces. “No… Pepper threw them out” Tony said in a smaller voice. Peter looked up, stunned. “You’re kidding, right?” He couldn’t keep the smile off of his face.

“Watch it kiddo, should I go get those pyjamas?”.  
“I don’t have them anymore”  
“You threw away a gift? And here I was thinking you idolised me!”  
“I did, but then I got to know you, I’m not actually sure what all the fuss is about”  
“You’re breaking your old man’s heart kiddo”  
“My old man who is never gonna find where I keep those pjs”  
“Ha! I knew you still had them”

“Dammit” Peter groaned. He stood up and lightly hit Tony in the arm for laughing. Peter went into the bathroom to nervously check how he looked. He had to admit it; Tony knew how to clean up very well, Peter felt like he was about to do a press conference or attend an important charity dinner. He had only been to a few of them with Tony and he understood why Tony never showed up. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but something seemed to be missing. He spun in the mirror, took a step back, but he still couldn’t tell what it was. He walked back into the living room to find Tony back on the couch. “It’s missing something” Peter said quietly, not wanting it to seem that he was blaming Tony. Tony just put his hands up to his neck and gestured and Peter raised an eyebrow, then it his him. “Oh yeah, of course” he said tapping his forehead; tie, duh.

He walked back into his bedroom and looked at the tie that came with Tony’s suit, laying on his bed, but he stopped and looked towards his desk. Uncle Ben’s black tie was still on the back of the chair. He reached for it and wrapped it around his neck, and pulled up his collar. He walked into the living room to Tony and nervously looked at him. “I know that the suit you bought had a tie, and of course I’m grateful, but would you be upset if I… wear this one? It was my Uncle’s and I just… It would be nice, like… Like he was there with me?” Peter shyly asked. Tony stood up and walked towards him pulling Peter in for a hug. “I think that would be a really nice idea kid” he said. They pulled apart and Peter smiled at Tony, love spreading through his chest. He looked down at the tie, and now with his dad’s acceptance, began to tie the tie. Or rather try to. He lopped it three times and pulled it through and somehow ended up with a knot.   
“Come, here kid” Tony said pulling Peter closer and undoing the disaster of a Winsor knot. As Tony seamlessly started to wrap the fabric around itself, he couldn’t help but notice that he wasn’t looking down, but rather slightly looking up; Peter had had his growth spurt. He wasn’t really tall, but he had surpassed Tony by a couple inches. He was eighteen after all. Tony still couldn’t believe it. Peter had his driving licence and was heading off to MIT in the fall. Tony’s whole chest welled with an enormous amount of pride at his kid. Kid. He wasn’t really a kid anymore, he had grown up. A slight twinge ripped through the warm feeling in his chest at the idea of Peter not needing his as much as before; he was going off to college, not able to come over to help him in the lab, or patrol the streets of New York. Sometimes it felt like only two years ago he met the shy, slightly scared kid who said he couldn’t help fight alongside some of The Avenger because he had homework. That seemed like a whole different kid, he had grown so much, unfortunately he had seen and experienced things that Tony wished he never had to; like Titan. The memory of holding his son’s body as is turned to dust and disappeared into thin air, flashed before his eyes. The memory, was something he saw every time he closed his eyes, for a very long time. Next, -in complete contrast- the memory of Peter swinging in blabbering on about Dr. Strange and his magic or whatever, Tony doesn’t remember. What he does remember is the best thing he has ever felt. The relief; the grief, the sadness and the pain lifting off of his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around his son for the first time in five years. He held him as tight as he could, and placed a kiss on Peter’s cheek, using all of his strength to stop the tears from falling from his eyes. That was his greatest moment. He got his kid back. He had his son back in his arms.

Tony finished the tie and flipped his collar down. He ran his hand down the tie, flattening it, and stopped on Peter’s chest; where his heart was. “I guess I shouldn’t call you that anymore” Tony coughed, his voice uneven. He kept his eyes on his hand, he didn’t want to risk crying; this was Peter’s night, he didn’t need his dad crying over his son becoming an adult. “What?” Peter asked, worry in his voice”. “Kid… you’re not a kid anymore” Tony explained, and even he heard the sadness in his voice. “I’ll always be your kid” Peter said, with such sincerity that Tony shot his eyes up to look into Peter’s brown, puppy dog eyes. He grabbed his son’s shoulders and pulled him into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around him, wresting his chin on Peter’s shoulder. “And I will always be your dad” Tony promised. He never meant anything more in his life. He would always love Peter like he was his flesh and blood and there was absolutely nothing he wouldn’t do for him.

“I’m so proud of you Peter” Tony said as they pulled apart. Peter smiled; all he ever wanted was for his idol, mentor and now dad to be proud of him. They both had come so far from when they first met back in 2016 when Peter came home from school to find THE Tony Stark sitting on his couch eating his aunt’s walnut date loaf. They had their up and downs, but to be standing here, after all they had endured… if he could go back to his younger self, standing up to that Hammer drone, and THE Iron Man came to his rescue, how he would love to tell that kid about what would happen, where they were now… he wouldn’t have believed it. 

“Do you remember that night at the Stark Expo where the Hammer drones attacked?” Peter asked. Tony, shocked at the abrupt and extreme change of subject, shook his head slightly. “Yeah” was all he could get out, wondering where the kid was going with this. “You flew down and helped a kid in an Iron Man helmet who was trying to fight one of the drones. You stood behind him and blasted the drone” Peter recalled. Tony, was somehow, even more confused. “Yeah… how do you know that?”. Tony, a little shocked, why was Peter talking about that? And how did he even know about that? “That was me. That was the first time we ever met” Peter explained. Tony’s jaw actually dropped a little. That was a fifteen years ago. He met his kid fifteen years ago and he didn’t even know. The universe really did work in mysterious ways. “Was it really Pete?” Tony questioned, his voice soft. “Yep” Peter answered, nodding. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”. “I never remembered, but when I did it wasn’t the right time” Peter shrugged. A smile spread across Tony’s face and he reached out and placed his hand on Peter’s face. “I knew I was your favourite Avenger” Tony teased. “You were” Peter retorted.   
“Were?”  
“Yeah, then I met Thor”  
“What?”  
“He is much cooler”  
“You’ve got to be kidding me”  
“No way! Have you seen Thor!?”  
Tony ran a hand through his hair. “God kid, want him to be your dad instead?” Tony asked. “Oh my god that would be so cool! Yeah, when he gets back to Earth, we’ll have him sign the papers! I can go on cool space adventures with him!” Peter said excitedly. Tony’s face went slack as he stared at his son, if he didn’t know Peter better than himself, he would have a hard time telling he was joking. “That’s it. I’m getting those Pj’s” Tony said pointedly and turned to walk down the hall to Peter’s room. Peter grabbed Tony’s arm “You know I’m joking dad” Peter said laughing. Tony turned back to look at Peter, faking a look of anger. “Iron Man will always be the best Avenger” Peter said matter-of-factly. Tony smiled, “nice try kid, but I’ve had enough of your sass. You’re wearing those pjs”. “I love you too dad” Peter said and pulled Tony in for a hug. He had to admit; he did miss the days where he could bury his face in Tony’s chest and listen to his heartbeat flat against his ear, keeping him calm and steady. But it was also fun teasing Tony about being short. “I love you, kiddo” Tony said and pulled Peter’s head down so he could plant a kiss on his son’s head.

Tony took a step back and clapped his hands “Right! Are we all ready to go?”. Peter looked around to see what he was missing. He had his phone, his keys… what else could he need? “I… think so?” he asked no one in particular. “Do you have a corsage for MJ?” Tony asked. Peter’s eyes widened “No! I knew I forgot something” he hung his head, he’d been worrying about prom and school and starting college so much it must have slipped his mind. “I got ya kid, I have some in the car” Tony said rubbing Peter’s shoulder. Tony really had come through for him tonight. “What, you just keep them in your car to give to teenagers who forget about their dates?” Peter joked. “Ha ha ha, very funny kid. I got two as a precaution” Tony explained. “Two?” Peter asked, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah, I didn’t exactly know what colour dress MJ was going to wear so I got a white one and a pink one” Tony explained. “You really did think of everything” Peter stated. “Comes with being a genius kid” Tony winked. Peter just rolled his eyes and smirked  
“Right, one last check; you got everything?”   
“Yes”  
“Keys?”  
“Yes”  
“Phone?”  
“Yes”  
“Spidey-suit?”  
“Yes”  
“What, really?”  
“Yeah, just a precaution; don’t want a repeat of Homecoming”  
“O…Okay, better safe than sorry. Wallet?”  
“Yes”  
“Protection?”  
“Ye-no! Oh my god Tony stop it!” Peter almost shouted, really hating this joke.

Tony laughed and ran his hand over his beard. “Let’s get going then Romeo” he said as he turned and walked towards the door, Peter following behind him. He stopped for a second, ran back to his room and opened his drawer, grabbed his web shooters and put them in his pockets. He wanted to be able to protect MJ and his friends just in case things went wrong. He ran back out to Tony who had opened the front door, but looked back to Peter with his eyebrow raised. Peter just tapped his pockets and Tony nodded. 

Peter locked the door behind them and made their way down the stairwell and out to the street where Tony had the brand-new Audi parked. “This is much better than getting a cab to prom” Peter said as pulled the car door open and looked over to Tony who smiled and winked “Gotta have the future owner of Stark Industries arrive is style” he decaled as he slipped into the driver’s seat. What? What had Tony just said. Peter practically jumped into his seat facing Tony. “What? Tony what did you just say?” Peter demanded. “Close your door Pete” Tony said, motioning his head behind Peter. Peter did as he was told and turned back to Tony in a single second. “What was that about SI?” Peter questioned again. “Jesus kid, you’re gonna give me whiplash” Tony said as he pulled on his seatbelt and motioned for Peter to do the same. “Come on Tony! You can’t just drop that on me and not explain that!” Peter pleaded. Tony turned the key and began to pull out of the spot. “It’s not a conversation for tonight. We’ll talk about it later, okay?” Tony asked, glancing over and Peter who was still staring at him in shock. Peter knew that tone; he was serious, it was a promise; and Peter intended to make him keep it.

They drove for about five minutes with the radio and comfortable silence. Peter broke it with a nervous question, that he couldn’t hold in any longer. “Have any prom night advice?”. Tony smiled to himself. He did, but wasn’t gonna embarrass his kid any further by giving him that kind of advice. So, he settled on the basics. “Dance with MJ, make her laugh. Don’t drink, don’t do drugs and have fun” Tony said, turning a corner. “Okay… is that is?” Peter asked nervously. “Yes. It’s not gonna be a repeat of Homecoming Pete, I promise.” Tony stated. Peter didn’t know how Tony knew that, but it did alleviate some of his nerves and he relaxed a bit. “Oh, by the way; I spoke to May, cause she’s working a double shift tonight, you can come back and stay at the compound tonight.” Tony offered. Peter looked over at him in shock, over the past few weeks he hadn’t had much time to spend the night at the compound so his heart soared. “Really? Thanks, Tony” Peter smiled. “No need to thank me kid, you know it’s your home. Bring MJ and Ned as well and we can order pizza and movie night” Tony offered. “Hell yes!” Peter was practically jumping up and down in his seat. It was times like this that made it hard for Tony to remember that his son was eighteen. 

They pulled up outside MJ’s apartment and parked. “So, you’ll come pick us up after prom?” Peter asked taking off his seatbelt. “Nope” Tony said, popping the ‘p’. Peter looked at him confused. Tony turned the keys and shut off the engine then turned and chucked the keys at Peter. He caught them and stared at Tony in shock. “On one condition” Tony said, holding up a finger. Peter gulped and nodded. “I know I have been joking about it all night, I know what kids do on prom night, I’m not as old as I look buddy, but no baby making in my new car. Deal?” Tony trusted Peter, with both his car and to be responsible. And Peter knew that Tony trusted him, they both knew he was just saying it to embarrass Peter. He smiled and nodded and they both laughed. 

They climbed out of the car and Peter suddenly realised something. “Wait, if you’re giving me the car tonight, how are you getting home?” Peter asked. Tony pointed to his chest where the new arch reactor was sitting. He and Pepper had fought about that a lot, but after the events of the final battle had died down, crime was starting to slowly build back up and they agreed that the world needed Iron Man. As long as he came home to his family. Tony had become a lot more careful, he didn’t go on all the Avengers missions anymore, he maintained a more managerial position, but helping out when it was necessary. Peter however, hadn’t forgotten about Tony making him an Avenger, so he was allowed to go on a few missions as well; ones that Tony went on, or the ones Tony deemed safe enough for him. He had been trying his hardest to resist wrapping Peter up in bubble wrap and keeping him with him and Pepper at the compound once they had moved back, after the Iron Man decision. Fatherhood had really softened the great Tony Stark. In the last two years Tony would say he was getting better at letting Peter have his freedom while still being the extremely protective dad that he was, so that also meant putting his foot down about certain missions. After Titan back in 2018 Tony wouldn’t let anything happen to Peter. He had promised not only himself; but Peter. He promised him once he got back to Earth, when Nebula had carried him onto the ground of the compound where he met Steve and had to relay his biggest mistake and his most painful regret; he lost the kid. His kid. He had failed. 

That night, he found the picture of him and Peter and he cried. He cried and told Peter how sorry he was, that he didn’t deserve this. He told him he would get him back, somehow. He promised Peter that he would get him back and when he did he would keep him safe; he would protect him. For a while he believed it. He eventually stopped. But what he didn’t stop was promising him. He had made a promise to Peter to get him back and he didn’t know how or when, but by some miracle and… Scott Lang, he figured it out. He knew how to get his son back and fulfil his promise. And so, when he did, he had to keep the other promise; he needed to keep him safe. If there was one thing that Tony Stark knew, it was that he was not going to lose his son again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that! In my mind Tony survives the snap and I will die with that. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
